


A Family Of Thieves

by Fool_Arcana



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a bad bitch, All that jazz., Angst, Fluff, Goro still tries to hunt them down because he’s a cop, M/M, Mafia AU, The Phantom Thieves are a mafia family, duh - Freeform, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Arcana/pseuds/Fool_Arcana
Summary: In the dangerous Underground of Tokyo, a well maintained mob group controls many parts of it like a puppet master—all run by the one and only Joker. He’s famous among the Underground and even online. The Phantom Thieves.When the flashy mob boss encounters an equally flashy detective during heist, Joker comes up with a new goal. Each heist is a risk, but falling for the enemy is practically a death sentence for The Phantom Thieves. Joker plays games, Joker is a criminal, Joker does not show mercy. The detective hates him. He hates his personality, he hates the way he messes with the cops, and he absolutely hates their encounters.Akira Kurusu, on the other hand, is exactly what the detective thinks he likes. He's quiet, controlled, and polite. He always puts everyone else first and respects the law to a degree. The detective always spends time speaking with the barista in his off-time, but he can't shake the feeling of suspicion.Through a plethora of crime, drugs, and sex, the Phantom Thieves make it all work with their power. The young detective never had a chance against them.





	1. Chapter 1

  “Yo,” said a masked blonde, leaning over a railing, “Joker wants a word with ya, but you’ve been avoidin’ us, right?” He swung his pipe around before jumping over the railing.

  ”I-I haven’t been avoiding you..”

  “You’re gonna pay up cuz the Phantom Thieves ain’t gonna wait for some lowlife businessman.” The thief grinned frown behind his mask  

  “I’m sorry! I’ll get the money!” A sharp blow to the knee knocked the man to the ground, his leg now broken. He screamed, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the thief. “P-Please... I have a family!”

  “They’re better off without ya.” The pipe was brought down onto his head—over, and over, and over, and over. The thief didn’t stop until his skull was nothing but mush. Blood covered his clothing and face, but he was used to it. Yeah, the guilt built up, but Joker knew what was best—after all, that man was just like Kamoshida. 

~~~

  “Skull, did you get my money?” Joker asked, twirling his hair between his fingers, said thief shook his head. “I assume that he is no longer with us?”

  “I left a calling card and everything,” Skull nodded, crashing down onto the chair across from Joker’s desk, “I wrote what you said ‘Ace Detective Goro Akechi, my favorite rival, it is time that fate allows a meeting.’”

  “Good,” Joker grinned, “I need a new pawn—perhaps a knight...” The thief continued petting his cat, humming a simple song. “We have class tomorrow—shall we end tonight’s endeavors?”

  “Aight, later dude.”

~~~

**Earlier That Week**

 

  “Why d’ya always talk so extra in the Metaverse?” The Metaverse, also known as the base of the Phantom Thieves in the Tokyo Underground. Today was not in the Underground, it was at the gates of Shujin Academy. The shorter blonde teen was speaking, asking the questions. 

  “Well, first off, I was drinking and second, sitting in that chair makes me feel extra,” Akira grinned, “Plus, that’s just how Joker is sometimes.” Ryuji just rolled his eyes, planting himself on the bench with his textbook in his lap. Akira followed suit, letting Morgana sleep in his bag off to the side. “Any word on who’s going to be on guard at the warehouse?”

  “Police raid,” Ryuji took a sip of his soda, “They’re gonna bust in when their mole gets involved in the deal. We just gotta play a lil’ bit with the guy. It’ll probably be a lil’ harder just cuz they got Goro Akechi workin’ the case.”

  “Who’s that?” Asked Akira, head tilted and curiosity written across his face. Ryuji gave him a deadpan expression—he didn’t realize that his best friend was so disconnected. 

  “You don’t watch TV? Goro Akechi, Tokyo’s ace detective, second coming of the Detective Prince? You don’t know who that is? Y’know, doesn’t cut his hair, looks like someone I’d throw in a fountain, wears sweater vests? Fake as hell?” Akira shook his head. “Well, you’ll be able ta tell when ya see him. Long brown hair, brown eyes, a lil’ taller than you, just as extra, soft spoken.”

  “Is he cute?”

  “Fuck no, dude! He’s a cop and cops ain’t cute.”

  Akira frowned, wondering how great of a detective this ‘Goro Akechi’ was. Ryuji would kill him, but he can’t help but want to play. Plus, it’d be good to get another cop on their side. “How much to bribe him?”

  “Other families have tried, Akira, he arrested ‘em all on the spot—don’t be stupid with this guy. He don’t play.” Ryuji grumbled, opening his book and trying to get some more studying done. He’s really gotten his grades up since high school. 

  “Good morning, boys.” Makoto Niijima and Ann Takamaki were approaching them. The rumors about Ann have not lightened up too much, but she has gotten used to ignoring them. Hell, Mika helped her a lot by being awful to her. Makoto finally managed to be more social and open to everything around her.  

  “Where’s Haru?” Ryuji asked, “Ain’t she usually with you?”

  “Oh, she’s at the gardening club meeting until three,” Ann said, “Yusuke will meet us at Leblanc, right?”

  The group sat around the table eating snacks from the vending machine, laughing and chatting about anothing and everything. Haru joined them an hour later, carrying some baked goods and fresh vegetables from the school garden. “Hello, I hope I didn’t keep anyone waiting.”

  “Hey Haru!” Grinned Ryuji, “We were just chattin’.” The fluffy haired girl sat down, placing a large rolled up piece of paper on the table. Without a word, Akira took the paper and placed it next to him. “What’s that about?”

  “The event tonight,” Haru smiled, “it’s the edited set of blueprints that Futaba and I looked at.” Everyone nodded in understanding. Futaba was still in her third year at Shujin and Yusuke attends an art school an hour away, so they could not attend meetings held at Shujin Uni. 

  “Didja find out ‘bout who’s gonna be guardin’?”

  “Sis told me that a task force will be surrounding the area in the places Haru circled—Akechi-San will be the first one in despite orders not to,” Makoto said, “Oh, Akira-kun, Ryuji told me that you hadn’t no idea who he is.”

  “Wait, Akira doesn’t know Goro Akechi? I thought he was trying to jump his bones by now,” Ann raised her brows, “He’s in for a surprise, huh.”

  “God, please no,” Ryuji clasped his hands together dramatically, “I don’t wanna see Akira tryin’ to fuck the enemy.”

  Akira stared at them blankly, “It depends on how cute he is.” Everyone started laughing. Back when he first moved to Tokyo, Akira never thought he’d be sitting with his friends letting out such unrestrained laughter and joy. It was much better than living quietly in Inaba. He looked over his ragtag group of outcasts with absolute glee. 

  “Oh, pardon me, but I have to go to a meeting about Big Bang!” Haru exclaimed, quickly gathering her things and running off. Ever since her father fell ill and passed back in third year, Haru’s been running the business. She has gotten way more confident in herself and her abilities. 

  “Good luck!” Everyone called after her, a chorus of support and care that always baffled each other. None of them ever anticipated being such close friends with anyone. 

  “How’s Shiho?” Makoto asked, taking a slow bite from her cereal bar. Ann beamed at her, the mention of her best friend and girlfriend. 

  “She’s been great, actually! Her university is so close and I’m just so happy that she’s finally getting back into playing volleyball and she’s also gotten into soccer!” Ann ran a hand through one of her pigtails.

  “That’s wonderful, Ann,” Makoto smiled back, “I’m so happy for you both. Do you still see each other often?”

  “Yeah! We got an apartment together last week and I’ve been meaning to tell you, but you’ve been busy with Student Council stuff.”

  “I’m never too busy for my friends, Ann.”

~~~

  It was nearly midnight when Joker sashayed into the warehouse with Fox and Queen on either side of him. His coattails floated behind him, moving with his smooth movements towards the crates of guns. The client was a middle aged man who seemed all too confident during the deal. He was wearing a wire that Futaba intercepted to play pre recorded and edited audio to the vans outside. 

  “Good evening,” Joker announced, grinning, “it’s nice to see that you didn’t flake out on us.” Joker was taller than the man despite only being eighteen. It was a great alias, being a quiet and broke college student, he couldn’t possibly be a mob boss. 

  “I would never, Joker-san.”

  Skull started laughing. All attention turned to him—the man was actually surprised. Skull wasn’t the one who laughed loudly, he was always angry and threatening, but he sounded normal. Panther nudged him until he shut up. The sound of moving leather almost distracted the officer. 

  “What? Are you saying it’s not funny that he’s callin’ Joker ‘Joker-san’? It’s effin’ hilarious!” Skull whispered, nudging Panther back. She laughed quietly, but hissed at him to be quiet. 

  “Anyway, take a quick look but don’t touch anything.” Joker jumped up and sat on the table with his heeled boots swinging back and forth. The man looked at all the guns a smile spreading across his face. 

  “Almost as nice looking as a strawberry pie!” He exclaimed. Futaba’s voice crackled into their headsets. 

  _‘That was the code word. You can take him down now before he starts freaking out.’_

  Joker grinned and drew his gun, the other Thieves followed suit and the man froze. “Nobody’s coming to save you, we’ve handled it.” He mused, grinning from the table. Skull cocked his shotgun, ready for the kill order. “Stand down, Skull, I’ll handle this while you make your way to Oracle. 

  “Got it, Joker,” Noir said, lowering her Judge Of Hell and skipping merrily to her ax, “See you tomorrow, Joker!”

  “Later dude.”

  Joker looked back at the man, a playful smile gracing his face. “You can’t fool the Phantom Thieves.” He pulled the trigger and ran, knowing that the cops would barge in any second. He jumped on top of the rafters in order to watch what was going on below. Just as Makoto had said, a young man with long chestnut hair came in first, gun drawn. 

  Joker grinned, watching him closely to see what the big deal was. Yeah, he was fucking hot and Joker liked it, but he couldn’t see why he was famous. “Spread out and search the area, close down the subways and start road stops. Look for a group of young adults—three girls, a cat, and three boys.” Once the older officers cleared out, the detective hit the metal table. “Son of a bitch!”

  Joker let himself drop behind him, his own weapon out with a smile. “Looking for me, detective?” He spun, silenced gun pressed to Joker’s face. “Funny, I only wanted to see what the big deal with you was. Looks like the rumors hold true—you’re damn fine.”

  He said nothing, kicking the thief as hard as he could and moving to get him down. Joker flipped away, dashing for the back door and locking the exit in Akechi’s face. He jumped into the van, listening to the tires screech against the road as they sped off. “You’re an idiot,” Queen said plainly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like an update before I go MIA for another month. Lol.

  “So... you encountered our worst enemy,” Ryuji grinned, “How was it?”

  “He was really, really attractive,” Akira sighed, “I want to start a game—someone get me a blank calling card!” Hearing that, Haru reaches into her bag and got the clippings and blank calling card, she offered them with a smile along with some glue and gloves. Akira began working on a playful calling card. “I’m gonna get to know him.”

  “Goddammit—why did I bring up that stupid detective?” Ryuji groaned, “I’m such an idiot!”

  “Are you just now figuring that out?” Ann smirked, “but I’m not surprised that Akira wants the guy—everyone does.” Akira glanced up. “Oh right, he’s got an army of fan girls.”

  “Well, they’ll have no chance against me,” Akira grinned, “or... Joker... it’d be harder to get him to like Joker... how could Akira meet him..?”

  “Come over for dinner tonight,” offered Makoto, “he’ll be there with Sis and I.” Akira beamed at her, nodding before going back to the calling card. “Dress a littlle nice and be polite, for christ’s sake.” Ryuji’s groan drowned out Akira’s acceptance. He knew that it would be complicated to play around with a detective, but the rush of adrenaline and how beautiful he was made all the risks seem minuscule. 

~~~

  Was it rude? Akira had the reputation of someone with commitment issues, but he never had a relationship in Tokyo. Inaba was just some casual messing around, but Tokyo was a lot more fun. Joker played with people. Joker didn’t sleep around or have relationships—he made people fall and never caught them. Joker didn’t care. 

  Akira, on the other hand, was simply a vessel for Joker to pretend. In a world where a mask can determine life or death, it amuses Akira that his true self belongs in there. His true self was a mask because he faked his own personality enough to have it be permanent. Makoto greeted Akira when he arrived early. He was dressed in a jacket and black pants. Unfortunately, Makoto noticed that he was wearing his high school turtleneck. 

  “You’re a mess, Akira,” she rolled her eyes, “Now Akechi-kun is going to assume that you’re a high schooler. Jesus Christ, can’t you just do this as Joker? At least he’s more suave..” Makoto let him inside, allowing the food she and Sae prepared to waft through his noise. 

  “Akira-kun, it’s nice to see that you’re still alive,” Sae said, setting the plates on the table, “Goro should be here soon, right?” Makoto looked at the clock for a moment before nodding. Akira took the seat across Makoto after setting everything up. Sae and Makoto we’re across from each other, leaving the last seat open for Akira’s purpose of attending. 

  The star of the show arrived fifteen minutes later, letting himself in and standing still at the doorway upon seeing Akira. “Hey, it’s one my friends—don’t worry, he’s really nice,” Makoto said, “don’t clam up—hey, Goro, chill.” Makoto patted the taller man on the shoulder. 

  “Hi!” Akira said cheerily when he saw the two enter. Akechi waved at him, a polite smile on his face. “I’m Akira, nice to meet you!”

   “Um, meet nice to you too,” Goro cringed, “Er, nice to meet you too. I’m Goro Akechi.”

   “Makoto told me a lot about you! Smart, dashing, loyal...” Of course, Akira was lying, playing up compliments while flustering both his teammate and his new plaything. “Well, Let’s not dawdle. Shall we eat, Sae?”

   Dinner was easy enough, everything going as normal until Akira decided to ‘accidentally’ brush against Goro’s leg. The detective paused, assuming the mistake and continuing on before Akira did it again. The thief pretended as if he wasn’t doing anything, keeping the blushing detective in his peripheral. “Makoto-san,” Goro stood up, offering a plastic smile, “I’m afraid that I must be off for tonight. Thank you for inviting me over.”

   “Aw, don’t leave yet, Honey,” Akira hummed, twirling his fork between his fingers, “you’ll miss all the fun.” Akira wondered how low the blush went, maybe turning his milky skin to a bright red all the way down his chest. Goro was quick to fix himself, rushing out of the house with his briefcase wound tightly in his hand. If he didn’t have gloves on, Akira knew his knuckles were white. Perhaps the gloves kept his skin soft, untouched by the damages of life. 

   “You’re such a pervert, Akira,” Makoto sighed. 


End file.
